All in a Day's Work
by Abarero
Summary: Poland visits Lithuania while he's hard at work and is surprised to find the other country wearing glasses. Poland/Lithuania.


**All in a Day's Work

* * *

**

Poland had to admit, the first thing he noticed was the glasses. They were perched loosely atop Lithuania's nose (clearly not a pair made exclusively for him) and slid a bit as his eyes scanned the mountains of paperwork in front of him. His brown hair was falling around the frames, wire rims in silver, as he diligently worked; his tongue poking out a bit at the corner of his lips as he concentrated on the task at hand. In all honestly, it almost wiped every other thought from Poland's mind.

Like the fact he thought Lithuania had been avoiding him because it had been seven days of "Sorry, I'm really busy with work" every time he'd called. Or the fact that he'd dropped by because being half-worried about either being avoided or Lithuania overworking himself wasn't a feeling that Poland enjoyed.

No at that moment, as he managed to swing the door closed behind himself, all he could consciously think about was how attractive Lithuania looked in glasses.

"Liet, is that like you hiding behind all that back there?"

Wide green eyes flickered up to him through the frames, "Poland? Why are you here?"

"Like _duh_. You've been totally like avoiding me all week. Had to come and check on you, silly."

He reached up then, shifting the too-big glasses on his face and smiling. "I'm fine. Just busy. I'm not trying to avoid you, promise."

Eyes not leaving Lithuania's, Poland sauntered forward and walked around the desk between them. "So, like, what's with the glasses?"

Lithuania reached up for them, obviously forgetting they were there for a moment. "Oh! Estonia gave me some basic reading glasses when I was complaining about eyestrain from dealing with all these forms." Taking them off, he toyed with them in his hands as he spoke. "Apparently, the prescription isn't strong enough to bother me, but it eases a bit of my vision problems from working so long."

Starting to fold them up and sit them aside, Poland caught his hand. "You should totally keep them on."

He blinked innocently, then shook his head. "My eyes don't hurt that much, Poland. You worry too much!"

"You do totally overwork." Leaning in, Poland took the glasses and slipped them back onto Lithuania's face. "But that's not why I like want you wearing them."

"Then why…" Lithuania glanced up and caught Poland's lidded eyes and the quirk of his lips. He blushed. "O-Oh."

Green eyes darted everywhere but Poland as embarrassment sank in; to his closed office door, to the four neatly piled stacks of paperwork on his wooden desk, to his laptop that was running a complex program thanks to Estonia's handiwork, and then, nervously, back to Poland.

The other country had slid up onto the desk, the paper piles shifting a bit as he bumped into them. Blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, but two forelocks still hung on either side of Poland's face, framing it. He was wearing a cream shirt, held fast against him by a brown vest, and adorned with a splash of color courtesy of his purple tie. Legs in fitted brown slacks swung right in front of where Lithuania was seated as Poland uncrossed them and settled one leg on either side of Lithuania's chair.

He swallowed hard, realizing that in his pause to observe he'd been effectively cornered.

"You totally can't tell me you're too busy for like a little break, can you?" Poland asked; a knowing smirk on his face.

"P-Poland… I-I…"

Poland hooked a foot on the side of Lithuania's chair and rolled it closer until he was seated right beneath him. "Like stop overworking and have a little fun, okay Liet?"

He pecked a kiss on Lithuania's nose, then nuzzled a bit against his cheek. The new feeling of metal frames there caused Poland's heart to race even faster, as he reached down and tugged at the other country's collar.

Casting one last glance to the paperwork, Lithuania sighed and gave his partner a resigned smile. "Okay."

"Then we so totally need less clothes and stuff," Poland remarked, quickly unfastening his vest and tossing it behind himself onto the floor. Lithuania just tried not to laugh as Poland fervently kissed him, finding the blonde's sudden glasses fetish somewhat amusing.

Hands tangled into hair, tongues intertwined, and Lithuania's temporary glasses shifted on his nose; all those things forgotten the moment he felt Poland's knee pressing between his legs.

"P-Poland," he gasped, breaking the kiss.

The blonde blinked, his ditzy expression replaced quickly by a smug grin. Lithuania was flushed bright red, his hair was mussed and those blasted glasses were lopsided on his nose; but for once there was something a bit more interesting at the moment than the glasses. Namely, Poland thought to himself as he nudged his knee forward again and elicited another gasp that verged on a moan, the fact that it seemed Lithuania wanted this as badly as he did.

"Lithuania," he murmured, reaching down and pulling him up out of his seat by his tie. "Like so sorry, but I'm totally going to trash your paperwork now."

And before he could ask what Poland meant by this, Lithuania felt himself pivoted around and pushed back on top of his desktop, his paperwork flying up into the air and raining down upon them as Poland started undoing buttons.

"I guess I should be thankful that I was done with most of those files and just needed to shred them," Lithuania remarked as his shirt was pushed up and off his shoulders, jostling the laptop on the corner of the large desk. Poland huffed, moved the laptop onto the floor and then turned back to Lithuania with a smile.

Putting one knee up on the desk edge, Poland was about to crawl up and on top of his partner when he cursed. "Ugh. I totally need to ask my boss again if I can wear skirts to work. These pants are like _so_ not cool in situations like this."

Lithuania laughed, sitting up a bit from his pillow of paperwork as he reached for the button on Poland's slacks. "You look nice though."

Poland's green eyes flickered up and he blushed. "As if!"

Repressing another chuckle, the brown haired country tugged Poland closer and slid down his pants. "I'm serious. You really look great today, Poland."

The blonde hid his face at that, seemingly more embarrassed by the compliment than the fact he was currently straddling Lithuania atop his desk in the middle of the afternoon. "Oh my God Liet, you're like totally embarrassing me!"

He pulled Poland down fully against him at that, his fingers absently toying with the stray strands of blonde hair beneath his ponytail. "How _you_ can be embarrassed when I'm shirtless and defiling my paperwork, I'll never understand Poland."

Kissing the crown of his head, he once again adjusted the glasses on his face.

Smiling back, the other country sighed. "Oh Liet, you're like totally too cute sometimes."

And with that, Poland's confidence was back in a flash; lips that tasted faintly of strawberry lip gloss capturing Lithuania's lips and his glasses fogging up as their tongues danced. Quick hands yanked down Lithuania's pants and fumbled under his waistband. Lithuania vaguely remembered mumbling something about the lubricant being in the second drawer of his desk, but the rest was mostly a pleasant haze. Skilled hands stroking him in all the right ways, Poland's warmth filling him again and again, and the glasses that started it all now slick with sweat and fogged with the heat generated between them.

As they lay atop his now completely ruined paperwork, Lithuania ran his fingers absently through Poland's now-loose hair. "Hey Poland..."

"Hmm?" Poland mumbled against his chest.

"I uh…" He smiled shyly. "Perhaps I do need to take more breaks from my paperwork."

Poland sat up, leaning his elbows on Lithuania's chest as he gaped down at him. "Oh my God, are you like serious?"

Lithuania nodded meekly, his face starting to flush in embarrassment. Poland grinned.

"Like it's about time, Liet! Jeez, I've like totally been trying to tell you that you need more fun breaks for like _ever_. We'll totally have to do manicures and well…_stuff_ whenever you need a break from now on."

"Yeah, that'd be nice Poland."

He reached over and snatched up a waylaid shirt (at this point he wasn't sure if it was his or Poland's), draping it over them and flopping his head back down against his tattered papers. Shifting a bit to wrap his arms tighter around Poland, a few more papers fell to the floor and Lithuania realized he didn't really care at the moment. _Let them wait,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes to rest.

And when the next day Poland showed up sporting sparkly pink frames with purple tinted glasses, Lithuania had a feeling that his paperwork wasn't going to get finished any time soon.

* * *


End file.
